CAFE Family
by GoreHetare
Summary: Drabbles.Canada/America/France/England ¿que pasa cuando juntamos a estos cuatro bajo el mismo techo?Amor,regaños,paternidad, fraternidad y muchas cosas mas.Drabble5/Antes de la boda real. "¡Usted fue la primera en oponerse en Arthur se casara conmigo!"
1. ¿ Y si vivimos juntos?

hola hace mucho que tengo ganas de hacer drabbles de esta particular familia es adorable ver como Francia e Inglaterra se comportan como padres "exigentes" de sus parejas,mejor conocida como FACE (France/America/Canada/England) bueno me pregunte ¿porque no CAFE? se le puede dar una interpretación mas hispana ; bueno espero sea de su agrado.

Hetalia no me pertenece

**Advertencias**: Un Inglaterra furioso,una lengua francesa y un par de americanos holgazanes (?)

* * *

-Al fin termine- dijo un ingles satisfecho de haber terminado el lavado de ropa , había terminado la primera ronda , no podía quejarse ya que el mismo se había ofrecido el hacer las labores del día,aunque ahora que lo pensaba ya hacia mas de un mes que hacia la limpieza general del hogar sin que Alfred pusiera de su parte hablaría seriamente con el apenas subiera la ropa ya seca ,tomo la canasta y subió a la habitación que compartían- Alfred ya te bañas...te- se quedo sin habla al ver el lugar-

-Mmm no -dijo con voz neutra y medio perezosa el rubio sin mirar a su ex tutor ,estaba mas enfrascado en el videojuego que había en la gran pantalla LCD.

Una enorme vena se empezaba a formar en las sienes del mayor ,casi se rompía la cara subiendo las escaleras por la pesada canasta que cargaba ,concordaba de que su pareja era mas grande que el, pero ¿porque usaba chamarras tan enormes? su ropa era una gran falta a la moral...bueno su propia moral; apenas si había lavado un poco de su ropa.

-¡Alfred Jones!-regaño a todo pulmón mientras se abría paso entre el tiradero hasta el rubio que no parecía inmutarse al contrario parecía de lo mas normal,ropa regada, echa bolas por todas partes, ropa por aquí ropa por allá ropa ,ropa ropa y mas ropa,apenas si podía ver el piso ,pudo distinguir las envolturas de los chocolates que le había regalado en San Valentín ¡En San Valentín! ya se había cumplido ya mas de un mes desde que se los había entregado,un solitario tenis se asomaba entre las sabanas de la cama ,el buro tenia unas manchas (secas para colmo) tanto de café como de refresco ¡Rayos! ¡¿cuando en su sano juicio iba a estar así? y para terminar una prenda intima suya colgada de la lampara,que vergüenza...-¡ deberías tomar la iniciativa de limpiar este lugar!-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Por desgracia suya termino haciéndolo el, terminando bajo a hacerle el almuerzo al menor el cual no se baño hasta mucho después.

-¡A las 4! ¿puedes creerlo? apenas termino de comer volvió a subirse a terminar ese maldito juego-se quejo la nación con las mejillas coloradas por el ron que le daba mas valor de gritar sus penas al galo a su costado.

-Bueno _mon ami _son jóvenes ...-

-¿¡ Jóvenes? por favor _frog_ tiene mas de ...-

-OUI, oui lo se perdón -dijo moviendo las manos si es que el otro llegara a alborotarse y desquitarse con su "hermosa" persona.

- Como quisiera que fuera igual que responsable que Canadá...ya ni Australia es igual de desordenado...-desplomo su cabeza en la barra hastiado.

-Pues...-se rasco la mejilla.

-¿Eh? ¿Canadá?no...el no -sin creerlo miro al francés,le había costado mucho el dejar que su pequeña ex-colonia la que creía inocente empezara una formal relación con su "enemigo" pero eso ya era de años hoy tenia otras preocupaciones como la creciente holgazanería que se respiraba en su hogar, temía volverse igual.

-Anoche...le daba todo mi amor a _moun amour _Matt... -suspiro ignorando el ceño perturbadoramente enojado del ingles que no tenia ganas de escuchar eso- y todo el encanto termino ¡por una maldita pluma!-cerrando el puño grito.

-...- no es que le interesara saber mas de la vida intima del francés pero es que no comprendía a que venia eso.

-Matthew tiene la mala costumbre de tender la cama ,echar toda la ropa entre otras cosas encima para acomodarlas después...pero a veces nos gana el amor y termina de nuevo en el suelo...-cerro el puño con mas dolor- y esa misma noche cuando le iba a -**censurado- ** sentí esa maldita cosa clavarse en mi hermosa espalda...¡mira! -se levanto la camisa mostrándole varias lineas de color negro.

-Ok, demasiada información-le bastaba con saber que ambos hermanos eran iguales.

-¡Y eso no es todo! yo tengo que tomar la iniciativa de todo, hace mucho que no me monta y ...-

-¡Que te calles! carajo...-no quería procesar sus palabras.

Después de unos tragos contando sus penas y una que otra lágrima por los rubios llegaron a la conclusión de que sus niños no podían cambiarlos ellos solos necesitaban apoyo y otro tipo de disciplinas estrecharon sus manos con algo de dificultad con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol.

-Desde mañana viviremos juntos-

-Hecho-

-Tu gordito sabrá lo que es la comida-

-...Y tu dejaras de acosar a Matt- no le había parecido el comentario anterior pero podía contra atacarle.

-No te prometo nada _mon ami_-

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿cortito? Jeje perdón si e muy sencillo pero bien dicen que lo sencillo es lo mas bonito espero que les allá gustado ya hace mas de 5 meses que no escribo...eso ya es una grosería D:

¿Reviews? -apachurrando a gilbird-


	2. Pereza americana

Hola pretenderé actualizar seguido este fic y no dejarlo a la deriva muchas gracias por los reviews los responderé con gusto al final del fic.

**Advertencias**: Un ligero momento sugestivo entre Francis y Matthew.

**Aclaraciones**: ese gluglu es resultante del ahogamiento (?) y las palabras en cursivas son otro idioma

¿Les parece si continuamos : 3?

* * *

Para Arthur no había una mejor forma de comenzar su nueva vida con los 3 rubios que con una acogedora casa a las afueras de Londres, pero por desgracia eso no se pudo y como siempre como si su destino estuviera dictado por adelantado termino en Los Ángeles ¡rayos! tanto a el como a el pobre canadiense les costaba acostumbrarse al abrumador calor que al parecer le encantaba al Estadounidense pero no era todo malo si no aguantaban podrían elegir entre New York o Minnesota aunque ninguno lo llenaba,le bastaba con saber que aun podía seguir compartiendo entre comillas la existencia del americano.

-Solo falta regar el jardín- dijo con un leve sonrojo mientras tomaba la manguera.

...-...-...-...-

Sus dedos se paseaban divertidos entre la piel del canadiense, hizo que sus dedos caminaran solo con su índice y el medio desde su rodilla descendiendo hasta su muslo, una pequeña risa nerviosa junto un adorable temblor se hizo presente en el rubio menor pero lo estaba disfrutando, era una tarde soleada no tanto a comparación del día que había llegado a Los Ángeles ,el asiento del taxi se le pegaba a causa del extremo calor,hoy le era cálido agradable,su cuerpos estaban tumbados debajo de la sombra de uno de los grandes arboles del jardín hablando trivialidad y media pero de un momento a otro el Francés se puso cariñoso y ahora esa juguetona mano estaba subiéndole la playera.

-Sostenlo _moun amour_-dijo el francés viendo seductoramente al mas chico mientras el otro obedecía agarrando la playera por arriba de su pecho.

No le molestaba en lo mas mínimo estar en esa situación con el galo, una sonrisa tierna y sonrojada se dibujaba en su rostro aunque parecía estar olvidando algo,sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando uno cuando uno de sus pezones era aprisionado entre los labios del mayor a un costado suyo.

-_Wa…¡Wait!_ Fran…¡CIS!-

-Jeje que tal se sie…._glugluglu_ ¡es…pera maldito!-

En un arranque enojo el ingles que había presenciado todo desde lejos trataba de ahogar al franco echándole a toda presión el agua de la manguera con el chico solo de espectador viendo como le hacían como si de un animal en celo se tratara su pareja y Arthur con una cara de completo triunfo viendo como se revolcaba el otro, si hubiera tenido una manguera del tamaño de la que usaban los bomberos no dudaría ni un momento en usarla para ver hasta donde podía llegar el pervertido.

-Es hora de comer-

-¿Estas bien?-dijo el menor acercándose a un empapado rubio manchado de lodo tosiendo agua.

¡¿De quien fue la maldita idea de vivir juntos?-

...-...-...-...-

Poco después de el pequeño drama que iniciaron los europeos todos estaban reunidos en la cocina debatiendo que harían de comer ,Alfred quería pedir algo de su restaurante favorito y ahorrarse el trabajo ,Francis quería algo muy exigente ,Arthur apenas si podía dar su opinión y Matthew tenia antojo de algo dulce, pero al final decidieron hacer algo sencillo

-_Wine Bastard_ creí que mis flores se marchitarían con tal espectáculo- acuso mientras cortaba las verduras para el estofado.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan conservador-arremetió el otro haciendo un puchero preparando la natilla para el postre.

-Y yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un exhibicionista-

-Jajaja todo se resuelve con una pelea en el ring, tengo uno ¿saben?-

-N-No creo que sea buena idea…-

-Quien dijo eso- dijo el americano volteando a ver a todos lados lo cual ahora hacia mas por molestar a su hermano pequeño.

El ambiente se volvía tenso Arthur estaba mas que dispuesto en meterle la papa en el trasero a todos si es que no se callaban ,ya los tenia arrinconados pero antes de que su maléfico plan fuera efectuado su teléfono celular había sonado al parecer lo solicitaban tanto a el como Francis en el aeropuerto.

-_God_… nos iremos con el estomago vacio- dijo mientras se ponía el saco dispuesto a salir.

-_Oui_ no son horas de molestar- bufo el otro abriendo la puerta tomando las llaves del auto.

-Ustedes dos ,no tardaremos en volver procuren terminar la comida si no llegamos antes del anochecer coman si nosotros ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Claro mama! ¿Quieres que también le cambie el pañal a Matthew en tu ausencia? –

-Estúpido…-susurro el susodicho avergonzado y claramente enojado.

-Muy gracioso Alfred-trato de oírse sarcástico y frunció los labios haciendo el mismo esfuerzo de no carcajearse y el francés se había limitado a salir a reírse para no ofender a su pequeño.

**Horas depues**

-Ya llegamos -

-Te dije que teníamos que avisarles que nos mudábamos odio cuando mi jefe se le da lo digno-

Fueron hasta la sala donde todas las luces estaban apagadas, solo el televisor estaba prendido iluminando a los dos jóvenes enfrente suyo con su respectivo control de la consola.

-¿Que tal les fue? ¡Fuck! ¡No hagas eso!-

-Te ganare…-

-Bien solo una reunión sin sentido- miro a los costados de cada uno viendo un par de sopas instantáneas,gruño y a grandes zancadas se dirigió hacia la cocina y efectivamente como sospechaba la comida seguía como la habían dejado, la natilla parecía una masa opaca y seca , y las verduras se habían cocido solas

-¿QUE ACASO NO LES DIJE QUE ACABARAN LA COMIDA?-

-Nos dio pereza –

Un ligero tic se apodero de su ojo derecho nunca comprendería a los jóvenes y ahora menos ya que el mismos se había puesto la soga al cuello de tener a ambos hermanos en la misma casa.

-Mañana viene Australia ¿no hay problema verdad?

Quería huir.

* * *

Jejeje me gusta manejar a Arthur lo mas antaño posible se me facilita aunque no me gusto el final de este cap D: en el proximo hare que se ejerciten D.

**MyobiXHitachiin**: Me alegra que te causara gracia ,me gusta que este Francis no tenga pelos en la boca a la hora de opinar creo que no esta conciente que lo pueden dejar mas sus comentarios ademas de quemar al timido rubio,gracias por tu rev sigue imaginando.

**AliceIggyKirkland**: Listo aquí esta el comienzo del convivir diario de este cuarteto espero te haya gustado gracias por leer.

**clicker**-**195**: Alfred es mono adoro verlo de uke tambien es un gordito agradable,vieras que los jovenes nunca cambiaran hacen rabiar a iggy xD espero y te haya gustado ^^

**Solitudely**: antes que nada gracias por la criticas me ayudan mucho tambien por leer,y si a Fran lo adoramos asi.

Tambien se les agardece a los demas por favoritearla y las alertas miles de gracias w -hugs-

¿Reviews?


	3. Un par de pequeños problemas

Hola gente me alegro que sigan este fic aclaraciones y respuestas de los reviews al final.

**Advertencias** : Uso de nombres humanos y Francis proyectándose con una canción de Madonna.

**Aclaraciones**: Las cursivas son palabras en otro idioma.

**Disclaimer**: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece es del maestro Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

Francis no estaba acostumbrado en lo mas mínimo a las labores del hogar y cuando decía que no estaba acostumbrado era ¡Porque no lo estaba! el se daba el lujo de estar rodeado de una gran variedad de hermosos y dedicados sirvientes que se encargaban de lo esencial en el hogar, eso si la cocina era su territorio y era intocable a menos de que el lo permitiera ,y así siempre fue durante décadas, pero a raíz de iniciar una nueva vida con el canadiense y vivir con el , ese ciclo se rompió y el personal se fue ya que el pequeño rubio insistía que no quería "causar molestias" ya que ahora vivían en una casa mas sencilla sin dejar de ser acogedora ¿Cómo podría negarse el galo? semejantes caras ponía menor, muy rara vez contrataban a alguien pero solo en casos extremos, el americano siempre hacia la limpieza, luego el se ofrecía a ayudarlo, con eso se daba cuenta que hacia años que no tocaba una escoba y hacia el esfuerzo por barrer con tal de que las manitas del chico (las cuales aunque no pareciese hacían milagros) no se estropearan.

En esta ocasión no estaba barriendo ni mucho menos en su casa con su pareja, se encontraba pintando la pared con su queridísimo amigo ingles.

-_Dieu _- bufo limpiándose el sudor de la frente menudo desastre que habían provocado los americanos, lo peor de todo es que ya se estaba aburriendo Arthur estaba mas entretenido soltando maldiciones al aire dando brochazos en la pared, para estos caso no había mejor que ponerse su ¡pod y escuchar a Madonna- _strike a pose ….strike a pose…vogue_-canto y a pinto ya mas animado moviendo ligeramente las caderas.

-Increíble lo que pueden hacer este par…-recordó que horas atrás al genial de su marido se le había ocurrido acelerar el proceso de las palomitas dentro del microondas con su varita y como siempre todo salió mal.

**Flashback**

¡BOOM!

Una fuerte explosión resonó por toda la casa alarmando a las dos naciones europeas que bajaban a la cocina abriéndose paso entre una cortina de humo que se había formado.

-¿¡Alfred?...¡¿ Matthew?-tardo en recordar el nombre del ultimo despues vio como el galo caia estrepitosamente al suelo aplastando algo, ya disipado el humo solo alcanzo a ver ropa tirada del ojiazul , en ella un bulto que se movía, lo retiro y observo la imagen mas tierna que pudiera imaginar,Alfred con el cuerpo de un inocente niño como hacia siglos atrás,su sorpresa y el ataque de ternura no cabía en el ingles lo cargo casi de inmediatoy como si no se hubiera llenado busco al otro rubio con la mirada- Y..y...¿ Matt?.

-Aquí esta –dijo cantarin el francés abrazando a un inconciente niño que al parecer habia sido aplastado por el mayor a la hora de caer pero parecía no importarle ya que estaba igual de encantado como el ingles refregando su mejilla con el ahora infante.

-M-me dan miedo- susurro con su aniñada voz viendo el aura rosa que los rodeaba.

**Fin flashback**

El encanto había acabado en el transcurso de los primeros días ,los menores abusaban de su nuevo estado tratándolos casi como esclavos aprovechaban su lindura a su máximo esplendor "hazme de caballito" ,"cómprame esto" ,"bañame" ,"cargame" al principio todo era miel sobre hojuelas pero termino y al parecer empezaban a confabular para hacerles travesuras, hoy habían tenido la genial idea de comprar crayolas y pintar la pared con unas "graciosas" caricaturas de ambos , cuando los descubrieron en la movida huyeron a esconderse ,Arthur no iba a aguantarlo esta vez porque no permitiría que pintaran las paredes de SU casa…bueno en realidad era de Alfred pero eso no decía nada así como era dueño de su corazón también podía ser dueño de sus propiedades, quincenas inclusive hasta del mismo Puerto rico*

- Apenas los encuentre los regañare como los mocosos que son… ¿no crees?-

-_All you need is your own imagination_-

-Aunque…viéndolos así de pequeños me contendré en regañarlos-una sonrisa cariñosa se dibujo en su rostro-era tipico de ellos de pequeños …¿me estas escuchando?

-_Beauty´s where you find it…Not ju…¿oh?_-sus audifonos fueron retirados de jalon.

-¡Joder frog! Me estresa hablar con la pared-

-¡Y a mi pintarla!-

-¡No es mi culpa!-

-¡Claro que no!Es de tu _porc_ Alfred

-¡No le digas así! ¡Que Matthew tampoco esta tan delgado que digamos!

-Estan discutiendo eso nos da mas tiempo de buscar- dijo una inocente voz un pequeño asomándose desde el barandal del segundo piso.

-A-Alfred –jalo el menor las ropas del otro- podrían vernos…

-Tienes razón ven vamos creo que ya se donde esta-

-.-.-.-

-Fra-francis-

-Que quieres…-

Después de una larga batalla de pintura las longevas naciones se allaban en el suelo agotados Francis trataba de quitarse la pintura en su hermoso cabello antes de que se secara eran esos problemas los que lo alejaban de una escoba y desde ahora de una brocha.

-Ha pasado una hora y no veo a los niños-

-…-

Buscaron por toda la casa aun no encontraban a los jóvenes y empezaban a preocuparse la casa era tan grande como antigua, salían al patio buscaban en el patio , sótano y demás pero nada fue hasta que Arthur tuvo una idea vaga de donde pudiesen estar,corrió sin mas y abrió una de las puerta de una de las habitaciones que parecía mas un almacén de cosas antiguas.

-¿Crees que se encuentren aquí?-

-Tengo el presentimiento de que si-

Caminaron entre cajas, uno que otro mueble empolvado, juguetes de madera, cuadros, libros y demás cosas, unos pasos mas los encontraron recostados sobre un espejo ambos dormidos ,al ojiverde casi se la sale el corazón de haberlos encontrado hacia años que no experimentaba algo parecido ,era la preocupación lo que lo había puesto los cargo , los acomodo en su pecho con ternura y no los regañaría eso era un hecho.

-_Anglaterre_… mira-

El francés lo llamo señalando la pared, su sonrisa aumento, ahora todo tenia sentido tal vez no podía comprender las acciones de los niños desde un principio tal vez porque había dejado de ser uno hace siglos ,pero ahora no podía ver algo mas significativo en su vida mas allá de esa pared amarillenta acabada por los años ahí relucía un semi-colorido mural nada comparado con lo que habían echo horas atrás este tenia un significado mas profundo ya que esta había sido echa en aquellos tiempos cuando realmente habían sido niños ,sus colores eran opacos pero ahí estaban tal vez los arboles donde se subían,los pájaros que perseguían ,un bufalo también hacia aparición y en medio las cuatro naciones,plasmados en inocentes trazos en lo que podía ser un enorme lienzo, perfecto para explotar el ingenio en sus pequeñas mentes aun inconscientes de los conflictos entre sus tutores y aunque parecía que la pared se aferraba en caerse llevándose esos recuerdos no importaba, el frances suspiro conocia esa reaccion tal vez estaba a punto de lagrimar al igual que el un nudo en la gargante se formaba, se alegraban de haber visto aquel mural antes de que el tiempo se lo carcomiera.

-Lamento lo de tu cabello rana-

-Descuida cejon...sera mejor llevarlos a la cama-

-Tienes razón-

Ambos salieron del lugar prometiéndose limpiarlo al día siguiente y tomar una foto de la pared que simbolizaba tal ve su destino de estar siempre juntos.

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Que tal un final muy cursi? Cuando Iggy miro a los niños me lo imagine tan pedobear y no no me gusta madonna pero es que no le vi otro gusto a Francis tal vez a La Prohibida pero lo esperaria mas de Antonio jeje.

Con referencia a Puerto rico,es un pais asociado con Estados Unidos mas no viene siendo un estado ,referente a sus relaciones internacionales depende del mismo ,pero no paga impuestos de al gobierno federal de E.U. el cual los protege y participan en las elecciones federales,desde mi punto de vista se podria decir que es un pais americanisado pero sin dejar de de habla hispana,el congreso les ha pedido que decidan independizarse o ser el estado numero 51.

_Dieu_ : Dios

_porc_ : Puerco

_Anglaterre_ : Inglaterra

Respondamos reviews :3

**MyobiXHitachiin** :Jaja no se me ocurría otra forma de poner al francés ahogándose,procurare sacar mas a Al ¿va?

**AliceIggyKirkland** :Jajaja estamos de acuerdo que ambos son "jovenes" tienen todo facil creo que iggy si lo hizo en un arranque de ira jaja sus caras de WTF con la cara llena de comida Arthur es tan impulsivo .Gracias por comentar.

**Jeanne S: **Gracias por hacerme ver mi errores sere mas precavida la prox y por tu review,yo tambien quisera ver mas de australia es triste no saber mas de este personaje y Matt es perverso tambien le tocaba ser mojado Iggy.

¿Reviews?


	4. Despues de la boda

Hola lectores al fin pude actualizar esta extrañeza como siempre ojala sea de su agrado.

**Advertencias** : Uso de nombres humanos y Francis proyectándose con una canción de Madonna.

**Disclaimer**: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece es del maestro Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

Se sentía morir la cama no paraba de dar vueltas en la habitación… ¿o era el, el que no paraba de dar vueltas?, fuera lo que fuera le estaba matando las sabanas las sentía pesadas, lo abochornaban a pesar de que eran delgadas y finas como al el gustaban solo para transparentar el cuerpo de su amante cada mañana, pero eso era lo de menos apenas caía de cuenta de que tenia una de las peores crudas de su vida.

Camino a través de la casa sin duda era de mañana ya que podía sentir el frio de la misma, rasco su cabeza no podía tener mas enredado su hermoso cabello pero era lo de menos quería recordar todo lo ocurrido a noche sus lagunas mentales no le permitían recordar si había salido de fiesta con Gilbert o Antonio, estaba tan enfocado en recordar que no se percato que habia vuelto a cerrar los ojos y sin mas choco contra la pared ,agradeció que el equilibrio no lo traicionara solo que el golpe había acrecentado su jaqueca.

-Ya despertaste…-dijo con ironía una voz en el patio

-¿Matthew?-

Camino hasta el marco que daba hacia el amplio lugar pero se detuvo en el marco del mismo ya que la luz del sol era en exceso molesta, su chico como cada mañana estaba en el lugar haciendo yoga (si, Canadá vive sano), si no fuera por la resaca ya estaría aprovechando las múltiples posiciones que tomaba el menor.

-Q-que paso –llevándose una mano a la cabeza

-Tu y Arthur se emborracharon después de la boda-su voz era desinteresada-

-¿Boda?-de inmediato su cerebro dio clic y recordó todo ¡La boda real! Como pudo olvidarlo y lo mas importante como pudo terminar así –Dime que no hicimos el ridículo-

-Pues…se pudieron controlar durante la cena-sonrió nervioso encaminándose hacia donde estaba el rubio mayor para sentarse a un lado suyo - ….a-apestas a alcohol…

-Arghh me doy asco-

-Jeje-

-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿donde esta Alfred y cejotas?-

-Alfred en su casa…y Arthur esta desaparecido desde el 29 tu llegaste apenas hoy en la mañana-

-Ohh -fue lo último que exclamo el galo para luego arrastrarse a la cocina y ver con que se quitaba la resaca.

No estaba de mas preguntarse en donde estaba Arthur al fin y al cabo el ingles se las arreglaba para regresar "sano" y "salvo" pero eso si con el organismo cargado de alcohol, así que en pocas palabras valía la pena perderse un buen rato Alfred lo sabia bien siempre terminaba regresando a casa aunque siendo su pareja no podía evitar preguntarse, se paro temprano y se dispuso a salir a correr como la hacia todas las mañanas y de paso echar un vistazo a ver si veía a su pareja, pero su plan de fue frustrado al ver la puerta abierta de par en par con un ingles tirado con medio cuerpo adentro y medio cuerpo afuera no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado.

-Arthur-

-Nnnn-

-¿Cuanto llevas ahí? –trato de no reírse

-No se-

-¿Entraron ladrones?-

-Si .solo se llevaron 2 sombrillas…logre ahuyentarlos-

-Das miedo cuando estas ebrio-

-Así me amas bastardo-dijo sollozando

-Jejeje i know-cargo en los hombros al rubio el cual solo se lamentaba de su rechoncha pareja-Ven vamos a acostarte-

-¡NO!...nonono debo hablarle a la reina…debo llamarle a Isabel -

-Descuida…-era momento de que le dijera a sus queridas ingles que la reina lo mataría después de haber casi arruinado la boda de su nieto-

-Argh… que día es hoy…-

-3 de mayo…-

Mientras tanto en Londres Isabel ll se halaba de los cabellos.

Continuara…(?)

* * *

Claro que continuara solo que nos enfocaremos en los días previos a la boda sabremos que tanto paso jejeje no pude evitar imaginarme todo el estrés que cargo Inglaterra (ya que ni se le da).

Dudas o sugerencias yo estare disponible.

¿Reviews?


	5. Antes de la boda

Hola lectores a este capitulo le puse mucho empeño y les quiero aclarar antes que nada que no me gusta la tematica de este fic odio toda clase de politicas mas aun si es la inglesa (aclaro no odio el pais es muy hermoso) son regímenes que considero poco interesados con el pueblo asi que si tengo un error es porque no puse mucha atencion en esa parte n.n

Creo que notaron que cambie el titulo del fic uds díganme si lo dejo así o lo cambio ;A; sean sinceros.

**Advertencias** : Uso de nombres humanos,de marcas y famosos(_cursiva: pensamiento y palabras en otro idioma)_una reina muy enojada,un americano insultándola ,un ingles muy estrenado mención de México (Alejandro no se como lo llamen normalmente )una muy ligera situacion sexual entre otras cosas.

**Disclaimer**: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece es del maestro Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

-Maaatheeew-

-¿Mmm?-

-Estoy aburrido-

-Ya se ,juguemos Xbox-

-Ya terminamos todos los juegos-

-¿Wii?-

-Lo rompiste- sin mencionar que el control se estrello en cabeza de Arthur dejándolo inconsciente.

-Mmm ¡Vamos a pescar!-

-La laguna sigue congelada-

-_Fuck_…-

-¿Y si jugamos billar?-

-Esta rota desde que tú y _french frie_ se les ocurrió hacerlo encima, además NO que asco-

-Ni lo menciones…-

-¡Ah ya se! Vámonos a México-

-…- el interés del canadiense despertó.

-¡Si! Vamos con Ale nos alojamos cerca de un Six Flags y nos vamos a comer unos tacos-sonrió como si ya estuviera ahí comiéndolos con mucha mostaza- y de paso ir a ver unos platillos voladores, los amigos de Tony pasan mucho por ahí ¿Qué te parece?-

-¡Genial! _Pero no lo cuidare cuando se enferme del estomago_-pensó.

-Ya esta ¡Mañana nos vamos!

**Al día siguiente**

-No pueden ir-

-_Wait… ¿¡What!_ Tenemos semanas planeándolo Iggy…-chillo.

-Petit es no es cierto lo planearon apenas ayer los escuche-

-_But…mon amour_-decepcionado susurro el menor de todos.

-Esperen... ¿y porque no podemos?-

-Por qué no-

-¡NO ES JUUSTO!-chillaron al unisonó los americanos.

-Tsk tontos ¿que no recuerdan que pasado mañana será la boda de William y Kate? Isabel espera la presencia de ustedes dos ¡Son unos desconsiderados! ¡Esta semana me la he pasado estresado para que todo salga perfecto y quieren irse a México!

Ambos rubios bajaron la cabeza como dos niños pequeños después de una travesura.

-Bueno suban y arréglense que iremos a comprar la ropa que usaremos y la cena-ordeno sutilmente el francés sin perder la voz firme

**En cuarto de Alfred.**

-¿¡Que le pasa a esos dos!-golpeando una almohada -¡No quiero ir a una cena aburrida de gente estirada!

-Sabes que ellos aun conservan esos gustos de antaño-

-¡Ya se! Hay que recordarles todas las cosas que hemos sacrificado por ellos-el rubio ante su genial idea arrastro al canadiense hasta donde estaban los mayores- ¡Arthur!

- Les dije que se arreglaran-

-No porque no pensamos ir a esa cena-el ingles casi tenía un colapso por esas palabras- ¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que en halloween nos disfrazáramos de súper héroes tu de la mujer maravilla y yo de superman?-codeo al su consanguíneo para que le siguiera.

- Y-Y tu Francis ¿recuerdas que no me querías dejar participar en los juegos de inverno porque pensabas que todo el equipo de hockey se quería acostar conmigo?-

-¡E-es que _mon amour_ hubieras visto la forma en la que te veían!-

-No caigas en su trampa Francis-los chicos titubearon- es obvio que creen que con esto vamos a ceder, pues están muy equivocados porque a fin de cuentas todas esas cosas las terminaron haciendo (El ingles se disfrazo y el canadiense si participo en los juegos)-ambos chicos cayeron en su error ya que les habían volteado e juego totalmente Arthur sonrió con triunfo – Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya y cuando regresemos les enseñare como deben comportarse en una cena real-ambos palidecieron.

-Noooooo-

**2 días después**

El día tan "esperado" llego, en la casa que compartían los europeos y los americanos solo se escuchaban las cosas caer, pisotones que iban de un lugar a otro y los gritos de Arthur.

-¡Rayos, Rayos! ¿¡Ya están todos listos?-

-E-El fajín me aprieta-casi sin aire.

-Me veo ridículo con este traje de pingüino-bufo el americano arreglado al puro estilo ingles.

-Awww se ven adorables-

-Deja de tomarles fotos rana el auto ya llego por nosotros –miro su reloj y como si su estrés tuviera forma propia jalo a todos hacia fuera y con una buena patada los metió al auto- _Oh my god …_Isabel nos matara_ Oh my god_…¿seguros que no les falta nada?-

-Iggy… cálmate solo es una boda…-

-¡No es una boda! Es LA boda…-

-Si como digas…-Alfred odiaba vestir tan formal inclusive tenia el cabello peinado hacia atrás no recordaba estar tan elegante desde el día que se caso con el ingles sus mejillas se ruborizaron tan solo de recordarlo-

- Te maquillaste también ¿Te pusiste rubor?-

-¡No!-

-¡Esperen! Se me olvido Kumajichi–

-Mattew no podemos regresar le hablare a alguien para que vaya a cuidarlo-dijo el francés sacando el celular asustando al rubio, su pareja en primera no lo llamaría por su nombre y en segunda estaría consintiendo su deseo por ir por su mascota pero todo lo contrario ¡Se estaba comportando decentemente! Eso le asustaba.

El auto se acercaba cada vez mas al palacio de Buckingham lo sabían porque la gente se arremolinaba alrededor del los automóviles tomando fotos y tratando de descifrar que famoso se encontraba dentro, en el aire se escuchaba la euforia de muchos ingleses y extranjeros, reporteros y uno que otro helicóptero sin duda el mundo estaba atento a todo Arthur sudaba frio, Alfred solo lo observaba, Mathew se preocupaba y Francis se comportaba indiferente.

-Recuerden lo que les dije –hablo en ingles ya con el auto estacionado frente al palacio con la gente esperando a que salieran- fíjense como caminan, sonrían y saluden –respiro hondo recuperando el aire- ¿Entendido?-los tres rubios asintieron y siguieron.

**Ya dentro del palacio.**

Al entrar cada uno saludo a los demás invitados estrechando manos, abarzando, charlando y repartiendo besos ya se podían sentir un poco mas en ambiente los más jóvenes de la familia sonrieron ante la idea de que el día no seria tan malo.

-¡Jajaja! Sabía que todo saldría bien-

-No es cierto _bro_…-

-T-Tengo que ir al baño-las ingles se tapo la boca y corrió en dirección a los baños.

-¿Que le paso?-

-Supongo que tanto estrés –suspiro el francés.

La fiesta transcurrió de forma tranquila hasta la hora de la cena los menores platicaban animados con Elton Jhon y uno que otro famoso como David Beckham hasta la hora de la cena Arthur a lado de la reina seguido por Francia y los dos americanos que babeaban por la comida que tenían servida ansiaban por empezar a comer para su desgracia tenían que aguantar un horrendo discurso mas de la reina, los recién casados y el himno, para el ingles era hora de poner a prueba que tanto habían aprendido suspiro con aires de grandeza derecho como soldado hasta que su criptonita apareció.

-¿Que le sirvo de tomar caballero?-un camarero se acerco.

-Sírvame un vaso de Whisky no muy cargado ¿de cual tienen?-

-Y a mi tráigame una botella con vino-

-Bueno tenemos _bruichladdichs,highlands,cardhu_…-

-_Oh my god_ ¿¡tienen todos esos!-exclamo el ingles asustando un poco al camarero pero no era de menos esos solo los podía tomar rara vez en su vida por lo únicos que eran sin mencionar caros, su presupuestó no le alcanzaba siempre –T-Tráigame tres vasos bien cargados…-o mejor ¿podrías traerme la botella?-esa acción no paso desapercibida por el estadounidense.

-C-como ordene y de vino tenemos _Château d'Yquem__,__Château Lafitte__,__ Romanée Conti_ …

-Tráiganme todos…-el mesero obedeció corriendo hacia la cocina, el galo sonrió porque hacia años que no probaba uno de sus vinos, los tenia en su colección pero ya los habia abierto en ocasiones especiales con Matthew, como su boda y su luna de miel ese día estaba yendo perfecto volteo a ver al canadiense con una cara hambrienta el seria el palto final para completar su día.

Los americanos sintieron la sangre helarse ambos reconocían ese brillo en los ojos de los mayores ,dos de sus mas grandes debilidades se habían presentado en bandeja de plata y eso significaba que una tormenta se avecinaba.

La reina había comenzado dando la bendición a los recién casados, para dar pie para que los invitados comenzaran a comer y tomar. Los mayores habían comenzado con una sutil copa de alcohol rebajándola con otra bebida ,para luego servirlas solas para pasar a tomarlas directo de la botella eso inquieto a los jóvenes habían visto tomar a sus ex tutores y caerse de ebrios ,tal vez muchos en la gran mesa no se habían percatado pero ya estaban en un estado etílico grave ,que irónica se volvió la situación cuando los dos empezaron a carcajearse y comer con los cubiertos equivocados.

-Alfred...¿Que hacemos?-nervioso el ojiamatista sacudió a su hermano del hombro observando a los dos mayores los cuales que ya eran merecedores de muchas miradas inquisitivas e insistentes.

-N-No lo se…¡Dejémoslos para que aprendan!-

-¡Alfred!-

-_Well …Well_ creo que a shegado la horass en la que YO Inglaterra le de mi bendición a Willy y a…¿.como te llamas preciosa?-el ingles se tambaleo queriendo subirse a la mesa.

-Ingles _stupides_ –insulto el galo -tu mente es tans mala como tu comida-todos dieron una exclamación de asombro- Kate…se llama estúpido y-miro a todos los presentes en peculiar a una chica vestida de rosa con un extravagante sombrero-¡¿ Quiens rayos te vistió niña? Para ir a matarlo…-

Ambos chicos quedaron petrificados, blancos como una sabana, muchos se sobaban las sienes y murmuraban a lo que molesto a los chicos nadie podía criticar a sus padres mas que ellos mismos ,antes de que tornaran mas pesadas las cosas el canadiense tomo del brazo a su ex –tutor y Alfred bajo de la mesa al suyo.

-_P-Pere_ ¿podemos ir a otro lado?-

-¿Oh?-con aliento alcohólico tan fuerte que Matt casi vomitaba- Pero _amour_ no ves que estoy…

-¡Es que tengo ganas! –grito a lo que todos escucharon haciéndolo enrojecer y deseando que la tierra lo tragara ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Nadie lo toma en cuenta nunca! Pensó sacando al francés al cual acepto gustoso tambaleando y bajándose la brageta hasta el baño más cercano.

Mientras tanto Alfred tenia sometido al ingles que empezaba a ponerse un poco violento, la reina se levanto con un claro enojo dirigiéndose a ambos rubios.

-¿¡Que significa esto?-la longeva mujer parecía indignada perdiendo la sutileza que siempre aparentaba.

-¡No es nada! _Hero_ lo tiene todo controlado… ¿eh? ¿Arthur?-al ojiverde se le había escapado de las manos ,los guardias no tardaron en ir en búsqueda del ebrio ingles mientras la canosa mujer se sobaba las sienes.

-Quiero hablar contigo-

El americano la siguió nervioso no porque todo se le había resbalado de las manos si no que seria la primera platica que tendría con la dama después de casi 30 años.

-Muchachito sabes que era tu responsabilidad el mantener a Arthur controlado yo lo conozco mejor que tu-Alfred hizo una mueca – y era lógico que lo vigilaras con respecto al alcohol ¿que pensara la gente si se llega a enterar de este altercado?

-Con todo respeto…-alzo la voz ya que esa mujer no le agradaba en lo absoluto-su alteza…-escupió esa palabra-Yo…

-Calla niño-la mujer poso su manos en su regazo pretendiendo superioridad-…No comprendo como el te dejo independizarte si no sabes si quiera peinarte serás una potencia mundial -su mirada se torno filosa llena de rencor- pero nunca un hombre digno de respeto nunca llegaras a igualar nuestra gloria-

-¡Cállese! –El americano grito asustando a la anciana- Eso es lo que le falta .¡Que la callen! Usted no tiene derecho sobre mi ni mucho menos sobre Arthur… ¿Con que derecho viene a decirme como quererlo? Es MI esposo si mal no recuerdo usted fue la primera en oponerse en que se casara conmigo por el simple hecho de ambos eramos hombres no por nuestro pasado… –la mujer iba a hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca-…pero una gran diferencia entre usted y yo es que yo soy feliz viviendo una vida simple y acogedora con Arthur sin tanto lujo sin sentido …quédese en su mundo lleno apariencias y egoísmo…yo me voy a buscar mi razón de ser …-el chico dio media vuelta- y para que hable con provecho Arthur adora escuchar a los Sex pistols mientras tenemos sexo masoquista…y me meto Londres en la boca...con su permiso-

**Mientras tanto en un baño.**

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Fra-Francis! Mas...¡ah! mas¡ lento! Ahhhh-

**De regreso con Alfred.**

-¡Rayos! ¿¡Donde te metiste!-salió del enorme lugar con una enorme bulla gritando su nombre para llamar su atención, saludo a los ciudadanos para luego perderse dentro del jardín buscando una salida hasta que su celular sonó- ¿¡Yes! ¿¡Arthur?-

-¡Alfred!-

-¡Matt! ¡Estoy ocupado no encuentro a Arthur!-

-Tranquilízate…-el chico carraspeo- Yo también perdí a Francis, pe-pero no te preocupes dice que Arthur lo llamo para irse a un bar cercano…-el americano al otro lado de la línea suspiro con alivio los europeos se cuidaban entre si cuando estaban ebrios nada que preocuparse- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?-

-Regresemos a casa a jugar Play Station…-

-¡Ok!

**3 de mayo**

-_Par dieu_!...con que eso fue lo que sucedió-el francés quedo impactado con tal relato mientras tomaba un jugo espeso y verde que le había preparado el canadiense para la resaca- _Amour_ no quiero tomarme esto es asqueroso –chillo.

-Tómatelo que no pienso besarte con ese aliento -

-P-por eso no me mates Iggy lo que dije lo dije sin pensar ¡no me odies!…-el americano no pudo terminar ya que el ingles besaba sus labios.

-_Thanks Asshole_…-

El menor sonrió porque ninguna monarquía parlamentaria ni mucho menos el pasado destruiría su presente.

* * *

Y lo bailado a ellos nadie se los quita 8D

Perdon si me quedo mas largo de lo esperado pero enserio disfrute hacer este cap.

¿Reviews?


End file.
